Heroism Poem Story
by Smiley-Nami
Summary: What happens when Emily reads her poem to the class? Does Dash stop bullying once he hears the poem? Read and find out.


A/N: This is my first time writing a Danny Phantom Fanfiction so let me know what you guys think. I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom. However, I own the poem and the character Emily, below you can find her info. This is written from Emily's point of view. One Shot.

* * *

Name: Emily  
Age: 14 years' old

Halfa or ghost: Halfa

Ghostly outfit: red and purple jumpsuit with an E in the middle of the top

likes: Danny, good guys, plants, and meat  
dislikes: bullies, and all the enemies that Danny has  
friends: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani, and Jazz

* * *

Mr. Lancer had assigned everyone to write a poem and share it with the class. That night I went home and tried to come up with a good idea for a poem. Then I just remembered that I could do a poem about Heroism and what it was about. I wrote my poem about heroes and was ready to share it with the class the next day.

When the next day came, I awoke ready to get to school to get started with the day. I was so proud of my poem; I couldn't wait to share it. As soon as the bell rang, I took my seat behind Tucker, eagerly waiting for class to begin. One by one, Mr. Lancer called us to the front to give our poems that we had written. Finally, it was my turn. I went up front and read the following poem:

Everyone Can Be a Hero.

No one has to be a zero.

If you help another, you're like a brother.

At the end of my poem, everyone got to their feet and applauded me. I was so surprised! I didn't think that everyone would like my poem that much. I was afraid that I was going to reveal to everyone my secret, because I felt like turning invisible. But luckily Mr. Lancer called my name and asked me to return to my seat.

As soon as I took my seat, Tucker turned around and said, "Emily, that was really a good poem."

"Thanks, Tucker, I came up with it just last night," I replied.

After class, Dash came up to me and said, "Hey, Emily! That was an awesome poem that you read in class."

"Thanks, Dash," I replied, "that was an interesting poem that you read in class as well."

"You're welcome, and thanks Emily," replied Dash, "see you later."

"Yeah, see you later, Dash," I replied back.

"Tucker, told us that you just came up with the poem last night," replied Sam, "What brought up the idea for the poem?"

"Well, Sam, at first I couldn't think of anything to write a poem about, then it hit me" I said. "I should write a poem about what heroism is, and about heroes."

"Why didn't you move when you were done reading your poem to the class?" asked Danny. "You only moved when Mr. Lancer called your name."

"I was just so shocked that everyone was giving my poem a standing ovation," I replied, "I knew that people would like my poem, but I didn't know that they would like it that much. Anyways, I'm just glad that Mr. Lancer did call my name."

"What do you mean?" asked Tucker.

"I felt like I would have revealed my secret to everyone else in class, if he didn't call my name," I replied.

"Well, hopefully now that you've read your poem, none of the bullies will be bullies anymore," Sam replied.

"Hey, who knows maybe they will and maybe they won't," I said to Sam's comment.

That entire day went by and Dash did not pick on anyone. I wondered if maybe my poem contributed to Dash's behavior. Now that I think about it, I think it might have because he didn't call Danny names like he usually did. I decided that since things seemed to be going better that maybe Sam's comment earlier was true. However, I didn't want to get their hopes up if that wasn't the case. I thought to myself, "You know what, I'll see if this lasts for another day. I hope Dash was so impressed by my poem that he wanted to be like a brother."

* * *

The next day came Dash came over to us, and asked me, "Emily, do you want to watch me play football after school?"

"I don't know, Dash," I replied, "Why do you want to know?"

"I was just curious, that's all," replied Dash.

"Well, let me talk to my friends, and I'll get back to you on that, Dash," I replied.

"All right, see you later, Emily," said Dash.

"Ok, see you later, Dash," I answered. After Dash was out of sight, I said, "So, what do you guys think? Should I go watch him play football after school? After all, I'm not really into that sport."

"Well, this is totally unlike Dash. He usually either picks on us or completely ignores us," replied Danny.

"Yeah, Emily, I agree with Danny. Anyways, I think that you should go ahead and do it," replied Tucker.

"Emily, I really think your poem brought this on, but I don't mind at all," replied Sam.

"Hey, Sam! I think that you're right but I didn't want to mention anything about it. I was afraid it wasn't true," I said.

"Well, Emily, it seems to be very true," replied Sam.

Later that day, I went to Dash and said, "Sure, I'll come watch you play football after school but only for a little while."

"All right, then I'll see you at 4:00p.m. at the football field," replied Dash.

"Well, I gotta go," I replied.

"Okay, bye," replied Dash.

As soon as Dash said that, I took off from there, because I didn't really feel that comfortable around him. I was glad when I was able to get back to my friends. "Okay, guys, I just told Dash that I'll watch him play football for a little while," I said.

"What did he say to you, Emily?" asked Tucker.

"He told me, 'All right, then I'll see you at 4:00p.m. at the football field'," I said.

The whole school day went by. Then it was 4:00p.m. I knew that I had to go to the football field, but I so did not want to go there alone. I was afraid what would happen if I didn't have at least one of my friends with me. I asked Tucker if he would go with me to the football field.

He told me, "Sure, Emily."

I said, "Thank you so much, Tucker."

Tucker and I went to the football field to watch Dash play some football. Man, was I glad to have a friend with me there. It was a good thing too. When I was ready to leave to go home, Dash came walking over to us. He said, "Emily, could you and I just talk somewhere privately?"

I panicked. I couldn't believe that he was doing this. I looked at Tucker for help. Tucker told Dash, "Dash, Emily doesn't want to talk to you in private."

Dash asked, "Is that true, Emily?"

"Yes, Dash, that's true," I replied, "I'd rather hang out with my friends instead. Sorry if that offends you, but I feel more comfortable around my friends than you."

"I understand, Emily," replied Dash. Then he went back to playing football, and Tucker and I left.

"Tucker, thank you," I said.

"You're welcome, Emily," Tucker said.

Then we went to Danny's house, and we told him exactly what happened. Anyhow, Dash didn't pick on anybody for a whole week after I read the poem. Then after that week he went back to bullying everybody that he used to bully. He went back to ignoring me and my friends unless, of course, he was picking on someone in our little group. I'm just glad that I don't have to deal with any more uncomfortable feelings. I better go. My Mom has dinner ready. After dinner, I'm going to see if Danny needs my help. Well, got to go. I'll probably tell you guys more of my adventures later. Then again, maybe not.

* * *

A/N: If anybody wants to rewrite this story in another person's point of view, then go right ahead just make sure that you give credit to me, for Emily and for the poem.


End file.
